House of Twins: I have a Twin?
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Patricia isn't the only one with a twin sister. Nina has a twin but doesn't know it. What happens when she finds out? Will she find out? How will her housemates feel?
1. Chapter 1: I Have A Twin?

House of Twins

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this. It is sort of based of the Pretty Little Liars show but not really. I know I did one like this. I read a story called Found. I got the idea from: cupcakebakingunicorns so please check her stories out as well. I do not own House of Anubis **

**Chapter 1: Prologue: **

**Nina's POV:**

It's a new year. I was a loud back at the school. I had to take a year off because the Osirian and Chosen One couldn't be in the same room. Eddie messaged me and explained that we were aloud. This yes I will have new teachers, harder assignments and hopefully no mysteries. I love Sibuna but it is a lot of work.

I was sitting on the couch waiting for my housemates to arrive. The only person that knows that I am coming back is Eddie, apart from Victor, Trudy, and Mr. Sweet. Everyone enters the room and their mouth drops opened wide. They were all shocked. There was a new girl. She had curly brown hair, brown eyes and is African American. There was another new girl. She had curly blondish brown hair like mine and blue eyes. She looked annoying.

"Nina? You're back?" Patricia questions. She was confused. I know Amber is coming back as well. She came running through the door.

"I'm back too!" she squealed. Everyone looked confused. They didn't look happy. Not even Fabian. Did he move on?

"Amber!" the girl that had the same color hair as me hollered. She ran over and hugged Amber. Amber pushed her off.

"Why don't you guys look excited to see us?" I questioned upset by their expressions.

"I am so excited Nina. We are just confused. I thought you weren't allowed back?" Fabian explained.

"I am. I will tell you later." I stated.

"Hi. I'm Willow." Willow introduced. She was the girl that had the same hair color and eyes as me. She shook my hand and I did the same. I dropped it after. The other new girl that I have never seen before, came over to me as well.

"Hi. I'm KT Rush. It's nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you." KT introduced. She hugged me and I hugged back. We let go. Fabian came over and gave me a passionate kiss. We pulled apart and smiled. Everyone clapped.

"Let's watch TV." Jerome stated. We nodded. We sat down and turned on the television.

**Isabella's POV:**

I was walking home in the dark and some man came up to me. He started slapping me and shouting at me. I am homeless. I got so scared. He threw me on the ground and kicked me in the ribs a bunch of times. I started crying. I was so scared. I then saw a car light coming towards us. He threw me in the middle of the street and punched me. My eyes started closing and my eyes started to turn black.

"Miss. Don't worry. I am calling an ambulance right away!" a man's voice screamed. I saw flashing lights coming and I knew that the ambulance was here. They arrived and lifted me on a bed like thing. The wheeled me into the hospital and then I blacked out.

**Nina's POV:**

There was nothing on television, so Mara wanted to watch the news. All of a sudden a girl that looked like me popped up.

"Nina that's you!" Amber squealed. Everyone shushed her.

"If you have lost your daughter come to St. Thomas's Hospital in London England. She is very injured and doesn't know who her parents or relatives are. So call the number on the screen if this is your child. She is around seventeen. Thank you." the women's voice faded. Mara turned off the TV. Trudy then ran in.

"Nina. Your grandmother just phoned us. The girl is your twin sister Isabella." Trudy explained.

"I don't have a twin though." I said confused. Then my gran came in and hugged me.

"Gran? What's going on?" I questioned. This is too much.

"Let's talk in private darling." my grandmother said.

"They already saw the news. Please tell me now." I said.

"Alright. When you were a little girl, you were outside playing with Ashley. **(A/N: is Nina's cousin) **Your mother turned her back for just a minute and Isabella was gone. Someone took her. You and Ashley were on the ground knocked out. We don't know what they did. When you two woke up, you couldn't remember anything. We spent three years looking for Isabella but nothing. We still were secretly looking." my grandmother explained.

"But I didn't ask any questions about where Isabella was?" I questioned still confused.

"No. You didn't remember. It's like the man completely erased your memory. We even asked Ashley, but we think the same thing happened to her.

"Well let's go get Isabella." I exclaimed. My gran nodded. I turned to Fabian.

"Can you come?" I questioned.

"I think it should be you and your gran Nina." Fabian said.

"I can't do it without you Fabian." I stated.

"Come honey." Gran said. Fabian nodded and we headed into the van saying goodbye to our friends.

**There is chapter one! Don't forget to check out cupcakebakingunicorns as well. I DID not steal her idea. We were messaging and she said I could do the same! Review!**

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Isabella

Chapter 2: Meeting Isabella

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Isabella's POV:  
**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked around me. The walls of the room were a light blue. The blanket was blue as well. Then a girl doctor entered.

"Hello Isabella. I'm glad you're awake. Your family is here to see you. My name is Dr. Horan." Dr. Horan introduced.

"What family? I'm homeless." I whispered.

"No you're not. You're parents died in a car accident, but your grandmother and twin sister are here to see you." she explained. Then a woman in her 80's entered and a teenage girl who looked like me. She must be my twin. There was a teen boy with dark long brown hair.

"Isabella. Thank god you're okay." the old lady explained.

"Thank you. May I ask are you my grandmother?" I questioned confused on who these people are.

"Yes. I am. This is your twin sister Nina. This is Nina's boyfriend Fabian." My grandmother introduced.

"Hi nice to meet you Isabella. I'm Nina and like gran said, this is Fabian, my boyfriend." Nina introduced.

"Yes. I'm Fabian. Nice to meet you." Fabian said holding out his hand like a gentlemen. I shook it.

"I know what happened to our parents." I said.

"Yes. They died in a car accident. I am so sorry." my gran stated.

"It's fine. When can I go home?" I asked.

"The doctor said later tonight. We enrolled you in Nina's boarding school. If its not okay you can come back to America with me, but I thought you would want to spend time with your sister." my gran said.

"Boarding school sounds so much fun, but I don't have and clothes, or well anything." I replied.

"We will get you stuff don't worry darling." she said.

"Alright. Thanks gran." I exclaimed. It was two hours later and I arrived at Anubis House. It was huge. It was like a huge mansion. I have never been to anything like it. I mean I see tall buildings all the time, but nothing like this. This is a school? Wow. I guess my expression was obvious.

"I know it's big. We will show you around." Nina stated. We arrived and headed into the house. I was greeted by a bunch of people.

"This is Patricia, Joy, Mara, Amber, Eddie, Mick, Jerome, Alfie and this is our house mother Trudy." Nina introduced. Everyone ne said nice to meet you and I did the same.

"She is staying with Nina and Amber." Trudy said.

"Amber texted me saying she wants to go shopping

"I will see you tomorrow for lunch." gran said to Nina and I. We said goodbye and she left. We heard a honk, which meant that our cab has arrived.

"Nina come with?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure." I replied. We headed into the cab.

"The mall please." Amber said. The cab driver nodded and we headed to the mall. We arrived to the mall twenty minutes later. Nina paid the cab driver and we thanked him. We headed into the mall.

"I am going to take you to TopShop first." Amber exclaimed. This girl gets excited easily. I am excited as well, but not as excited as she is. **(A/N: Everything that I list is from ) **She picked out a printed strappy cami. It was super cute. We picked a size small. Then I saw the cutest animal printed strappy cami and we grabbed the size in that. Amber told me she was paying. I told her gran gave me money, but she said no it was her treat. Everyone here is so sweet and kind. We picked up a Cutout Apex Sundress and for shoes we picked up KEDA lace up shoes. I think Keda is the brand. We went to the check out line and paid for all of this. It came out very expensive.

"Let me pay for some please." I said.

"No." Amber replied. She handed the lady her credit card. She swiped it and the receipt printed out. Amber signed the receipt. She handed it back to the lady. The sales lady placed our receipt into the bag and handed us the bag. We went to ten other stores. We were all carrying three bags each. We decided to get dinner.

"I'm paying." I stated.

"Fine." Amber replied. We went to Panera Bread. I got Mac and Cheese, Amber got a Chicken Caesar Sandwich and Nina got Tortellini Alfredo Pasta. It was so good. Dinner came out to thirty dollars. I got Sprite, Nina got Sprite and Amber got a Diet Pepsi. It was so good. We called a cab and waited outside. The cab driver arrived ten minutes later and we headed in. We arrived fifteen minutes back to the house. We showered and I got into my pajamas. We then went to bed.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am updating all of my other stories that aren't done yet, so please check them out if you like this one! As always please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	3. Chapter 3: New House and New School

Chapter 3: New House and New School

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review and check out my other stories. Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Isabella's POV:**

We arrived at the school. It was huge. Like a mansion! We headed inside and I was welcomed with warming hugs. I had a ton of bags, so it was hard to hug back.

"Have fun shopping with Amber?" I think his name was Jerome questioned.

"Yes actually. It was fun." I announced. Jerome chuckled.

"Let's show you our room." Nina said. I nodded and we headed upstairs. I entered another hallway.

"This is the bathroom and now this is our room. My side is there, Nina's is over there and that's your side." Amber exclaimed pointing to each side. She walked me over to a tall dresser and opened up the drawers.

"This is yours." she said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." I said.

"Anytime. I love having two Nina's!" Amber exclaimed. We all laughed and began to place my new clothes away.

"I will make your bed." Nina exclaimed. We got this cute purple flowered set. I love the color purple. She placed the sheets, comforter and pillow cases on. After we finished placing everything away, Amber went over to her side and reached under the bed. She pulled out a box that had room decoration things. I guess she really is totally girly, which is alright. I'm not complaining. It's cool.

"I have some decorations we can place on your side if you would like." Amber suggested showing me everything. There were some cute things.

"They are cute. I would love it. Thanks." I said.

"Anytime girly." Amber said. We all started placing decorations on my side of the room. On my wall, there is a huge quote that says "Just Be Yourself", which is true. We then placed flowered stickers around the wall. We finished and we sat down. It was 9:00 and apparently we had an hour until Victor does his pin drop speech. Whatever that is.

We have school tomorrow. Nina gave me my uniform and one of her bags, and placed some notebooks, pens, pencils, calculator and all that in my bag. I went to the restroom, and placed my pajama's on and brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I then climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Nina and Amber." I exclaimed.

"Goodnight." they both said. I then fell into a deep sleep.

**Nina's POV:**

Beep beep beep. That's all I heard. I groaned and shut my alarm off. I looked to see Amber and Isabella in a deep sleep. I really like Isabella. I feel like I abandoned her though. How could I not know that I have a twin sister?

"Amber. Isabella. Wake up. Time for school." I said. Amber jumped up immediately and grabbed her clothes. She ran towards the bathroom. Isabella woke up.

"How did you sleep?" I questioned.

"Great. You?" she said/asked.

"Great." I replied. I then got my uniform and waited for Amber. She was done in ten minutes. I ran and got into the shower. I got out in seven minutes and placed my uniform on. I did my makeup, and hair in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and Isabella got in. I headed downstairs. Everyone was down there already.

"Morning." I said. I kissed Fabian. He returned it and we pulled apart.

"I would really like to swallow my breakfast." Jerome said. I rolled my eyes. I had toast and poured myself orange juice. I finished both in just a few moments. Amber and Isabella arrived shortly with their bags, and handed me mine.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." Isabella said. I smiled.

"So Isabella. How are you?" Jerome asked.

"Good and you?" she said.

"Wonderful." he replied. Everyone ate there breakfast and we headed out. I was walking with Fabian. Amber insisted on taking Isabella for a tour.

"How is Isabella?" Fabian asked breaking the awkward silence that filled the air.

"She is good. I think she likes it here. Her and Amber are kicking it off. I can't help but to think I could have saved her. I could have done something." I explained. Fabian stopped walking and lifted my chin up.

"You couldn't have done anything. It's not your fault. She knows that." Fabian said. I nodded. We kissed for about two minutes, until I pulled apart.

"We are going to be late." I stated. Fabian nodded and we headed into the school.

**Isabella's POV:**

Amber was showing me where all of my classes were, even though we have every class together. It was so awkward because everyone was staring at me.

"And this is your locker." she said. She showed me how to open it and I placed my books in there that I didn't need until after lunch. The warning bell rang and we headed to first period, English class. I sat down next to Nina. People entered and stared at us. The regular bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Hello. We have a new student. Isabella Martin." Miss. Valentine said. She ushered me to stand up. I stood up and waved.

"Welcome to the class." she said.

"Thank you." I exclaimed. She nodded. We just read a book called "The Outsiders", which is really good so far. The rest of the day went like that, teachers introducing me and welcoming me into their class, and so on. We arrived back at home and Nina and I did homework while Amber went through her makeup. She said she was going to do her homework later. Then Trudy called us for dinner. I am having a good life so far.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am half asleep while writing this. I didn't get any sleep so sorry if it isn't amazing. Please review and review my other stories as well. Thanks. REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: New Life

Chapter 4: New Life

**Hey. I'm back with this story. I'm sorry. I have been working on my new story Love Is In The Air. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Nina's POV: **

We were at dinner and Trudy made us chicken and rice. It was so good. Everyone like Isabella. I can't believe this happened to her. I wish I could have done something. A tear escaped my eyes and I think Amber noticed.

"What's wrong Nina?" Amber asked. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm so sorry Isabella." I said.

"For what Nina?" Isabella asked confused. Fabian placed a hand on my shoulder.

"For everything. I wish I knew that I had a twin sister. I could have done something. Protected you. Instead I let that man abuse you. I feel horrible. You should hate me." I whispered with my head down.

"It's not your fault Nina. You had no idea what was going on. Please don't think this is your fault at all." Isabella said. I nodded. Fabian rubbed my back.

"Now tell me you don't think this your fault." Isabella said.

"I don't think it's my fault at all." I said. I am over it now.

**Isabella's POV:**

I can't believe Nina would think it's her fault.

"Good. Now let's start over." I replied. She chuckled.

"Sounds good." Nina replied. We finished eating.

"How did you like your first day of school Isabella?" Mara asked.

"It was good. I liked it a lot. And please call me Bella." I said. I like Bella. It's shorter.

"Well we're glad you like it." Mara said.

"So we should tell you who is dating who." Amber said. I nodded.

"I'm dating Alfie, Mara is dating Jerome, Nina is well obviously dating Fabian, Patricia is dating Eddie and Mick and Joy are single." Amber explained.

"Okay great." I said. We put our dishes in the sink and I headed upstairs to my new room and laid on my bed. Mick was cute. Nina and Amber walked in.

"Nina, Amber can I tell you something?" I asked sitting up.

"Sure. You can tell us anything." Nina replied.

"You won't tell anyone right?" Amber asked.

"No we swear." Nina and Amber exclaimed.

"I think Mick is cute." I said. I could tell I was blushing.

"Aw. I used to date him. I think you two would be perfect!" Amber said. Oh she dated him. This is awkward.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want it to be awkward." I stated.

"Yes. I am sure." she replied.

"Okay. We will help you if you want." Nina said.

"That would be wonderful! Just don't tell Mick." I said.

"Of course not." they both said in unison. I took a shower and then we fell asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Also check out my other stories and review as well. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
